1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an agricultural implement hitch, and, more particularly, to an agricultural implement hitch having extended lift capability.
2. Description of the Related Art
The lifting of agricultural implements predates the tractor driven agricultural implements of today. Horse drawn equipment would often have a mechanical leveraging device that when engaged would cause the lifting of a part of an agricultural implement due to the forward motion provided by the animals under harness.
It is known to have a hydraulic and a mechanical lift apparatus on tractors that provide a lifting action to agricultural implements. Such a lift apparatus takes a form of lifting arms and or a three-point hitch arrangement. Additionally, “quick hitch” implementations have become widely popular. The lifting apparatus associated with a tractor is generally pivoted about an attachment point thereon.
The problem with implement lifts integrated with a tractor is that they have limited vertical capability. An additional problem is that a low clearance implement, towed behind the tractor, may not be lifted vertically to a sufficient extent in order to clear an obstacle or terrain change between the tractor and the implement.
What is needed in the art is a lift system that extends the lift capability of the tractor.